The Contractor is to acquire cloned hybridoma cell lines, store them in an uncontaminated frozen state in a central repository, and distribute samples of these cell lines to qualified scientists around the world upon their request. Summaries of the cytological, biochemical, and physical characteristics of the cell lines and monoclonal antibodies generated are to be stored in a data base and made accessible to any scientist through a collaborating international network.